


CP相性问答

by Diallucination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination





	CP相性问答

Q：请问你是攻方还是受方？  
A：V和TR会轮流，看两人心情呗，不过最初的时候V会传授给TR很多经验，所以刚开始V会自然攻的多一些

Q：初次H的地点是？  
A：小打小闹的话就是在欧洲之旅的旅馆,真正做完全套...这个涉及到剧透哦  
不过我可以告诉你是曼彻斯特的高空

Q：初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？  
A：初夜?他们是大白天做的

Q：自己最敏感的部位&对方最敏感的部位是？  
A：这两人敏感部位一样吧，而且V会引领TR探索许多他自己都没发现的敏感点

Q：喜欢H吗？

A：喜欢

Q：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？  
A：肯定是之前啊，H之后哪弄脏了局部清洁一下就好

Q：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？  
A：不会不好意思

Q：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？  
A：V&TR:我哪来的好朋友

Q：你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
A：TR觉得未来的自己超擅长

Q：你对SM有兴趣吗？  
A：没有

Q：攻方有过强暴行为吗？  
A：没有


End file.
